My Experience in Fairy Tail
by GillytheAWESOME
Summary: The title says it all, just to let you know me and Mira will be pairing the guild members up starting with Natsu and Lucy. *Evil Smirk* Gehehehe the guild better watch out! XD


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail if i did it would be filled with romance. XD

* * *

Prologue

? POV

A girl with wavy black hair and a red shirt on is seen walking out of a classroom. "Finally done with school! Now to walk home and watch and read Fairy Tail!" she said. "After you do your homework right?" a girl with black hair also and a black shirt smiling says. "Actually, I don't have much homework so I can do it in the morning! Gehehe" the girl with black hair said.

"Alright Alana!" the girl with a black shirt said, "Besides don't you do the same thing Stacie?" the girl named Alana said while smiling. "We both do it!" Stacie said.

"Well how 'bout a round of the sentence game!" Stacie said happily, "Only one 'cause I have to walk home today!" Alana said. And they went to the nearby tree to play the sentence game.

~One Round of the Sentence Game Later~

Alana's POV

"Well I have to go now, BAI!" I said to my friends as I got up and walked to my bag. "Bye Alana!" everyone said, now I had my bag and was walking away.

'SO GLAD that summer is almost here! Then I can watch and read Fairy Tail and watch One Piece all day!' I thought to myself. 'If only I could live in Fairy Tail I would be so happy!' and with that the ground gave away and I was falling into a black whole. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, 'What is gonna happen to me!' I thought.

And that was the last thought in my head as I blacked out for some unknown reason "What am I a wimp for blacking ou-" that was a lie, that was my last thought I had.

Mini Time Skip

"Natsu when she wakes up you better apologize for almost hitting her with a chair in your fights with Gray!" "Well I didn't know she was there!" a familiar voice said, 'Wait why does Natsu sound familiar' my half-asleep mind thought. 'Meh I want to sleep' so I snuggled deeper into the soft covers. "Be quiet or you'll wake her up Natsu!" another familiar voice said. 'Okay now they sound familiar, might as well get up!' I thought.

I got up, and opened my eyes lazily to see a bright light so I rubbed my eyes and when my eyes were adjusted I gasped to see Wendy, Charles, Lucy, and Natsu staring at me. "U-u-u-uh … EEEEHHHH!" I said "Where am I!" I asked/yelled needing to make sure I was where I thought I was. "You're in Fairy Tail's Infirmary, and who are you?" Wendy says, "Can I have time to process this first?" I said to Wendy.

"Sure!" Wendy said to me "Take all the time you need!" 'Breath in, breath out!' I thought to myself as I was breathing. "Okay I am ready, um I'm Alana, and I kind of know who you guys are, gehehe" "Wha-what?" Wendy said shocked. "Gehehe ya, your Wendy Marvel, you're her cat Charles, your Lucy Heartfillia, and your Natsu 'Salamander' Dragoneel!". Everyone was shocked at this and then Lucy asked "Who are you, really?" "I'm Alana" I said.

"Then why did you fall through are roof and land on the floor with what looked like a magic circle?" Lucy questioned me further. "I seriously don't know what happened, all I know is that I was walking home from school and I fell suddenly and then I blacked out." I said.

"You really don't know what happened to you?" Wendy asked "Ya I kinda don't, but may I ask where is my things are?" "You had nothing with you, in fact you were kinda naked when you came, all you had was your undergarments on, hehehe!" Wendy sweat dropped.

"Eh! You're kidding me?" I said, 'That is the most embarrassing thing to happen to me, and why is my chest heavy all of a sudden?' I thought looking down. "Oh my GOSH!" I saw my chest was a bit smaller than Lucy's, and I was in a hospital robe, 'Ew! These things don't cover well' I cringed mentally at the fact hospital robes don't cover you well.

"Alana is something the matter?" Wendy asked with concern, "Oh it's just in my world my chest was not this big, and my body did not curve like this, gehehe that's all" I said. "Oi! You why do you laugh like metal face?" Natsu asked, "Natsu! That is rude and you still need to apologize!" Lucy yelled at him. "Oh no it's fine Lucy, may I call you that? Actually in my world you guys are popular and we have heard all about you and your adventures. And since I've heard Gajeel laugh like that I guess from listening to your adventures I picked it up." I said innocently.

"O-oh, okay. And you can call me Lucy, may I call you Alana?" "Oh actually you guys can call me Nana it's my nickname!" I said happily. "Natsu you need to apologize for almost hitting her with a chair!" Lucy said, "Oh no! It's fine no need for him to apologize I'm sure it was an accident!" I said. "Oh, okay then. Can I go back to the guild then Luce!" Natsu said and then got up and left before she could answer. "Come back here!" Lucy yelled and chased him.

"They like each other don't they. And Lucy likes Natsu but can't admit it to him and Natsu is too dense to figure it out, isn't he." I said simply. Wendy looked up shocked at that, and Charles wasn't there at all, 'She must have left while I wasn't looking.' I shrugged. Wendy shook her head and shrugged off my last comment.

"So Nana-san how do you feel, since you know, you fell through the roof and all." Wendy asked innocently "Oh I feel fine, and you can call me Nana, no need the suffix!" I said "And um Wendy?" "Yes Nana?" "I need some clothes because I don't want to go out in this, I don't want to be rude and take advantage of what you already did for me, but it will be real embarrassing to go out in this!"

"No problem! I'll ask Lucy since you look like her size!" and with that she left, leaving me alone.

"*Sigh* I'll go look for a bathroom, I REALLY need to pee!" I sat up and got up when I fell to the ground since my leg fell asleep. "Dang it!" I cursed, I got up and held on the bed side for support. "Stinking leg for falling asleep" I muttered "You really shouldn't blame your leg for falling asleep you're the one who slept for a whole day after you came!" I heard a gruff voice said. "GYAHHHHHHH! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I screamed (XD I seriously get scared and scream when someone catches me off guard like that).

"Yeesh woman I was just talking no need to scream at me!" I looked up and saw Gajeel '' I thought "Why you here?" I asked "Salamander said you laugh like me so I came to see if he was lying or not" Gajeel stated flatly. "Ya I do laugh like you so anything else?" I asked "Ya! Wendy told me to give you this." And tossed me some clothes. 'That was fast!' I thought and said "Okay tell Wendy and Lucy thanks, now leave so I can change please!" "Whatever" and he left, when I couldn't hear footsteps I let my breath go "Gosh he smells like rust!" and I walked to go find a bathroom.

Lucy's POV

"And she says she doesn't know anything about how she got here." I said explaining who Nana was. "So does she know who she is herself Lu-chan?" Levy asked. "She does but I think while she came to our world her body changed because she was surprised that her body was the way it was." I said and heard Gajeel come in and say "The girl says thanks to you and Wendy for the clothes!"

"Okay! Thanks Gajeel!" I shouted back. "And her name is Alana not 'girl'!" I said defending her. "Whatever!" he said brushing me off. 'What a jerk!' I thought 'I'll go check on her.' "Anyone else want to come check on Nana!" I said and Mirajane, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Lisanna, Gray, and Juvia (following Gray) followed me to the infirmary.

Alana's POV

"Okay these are real indecent clothes!" I said, I was wearing Lucy's orange shirt and blue skirt (like in episode 5), "I don't like skirts too much, but I shouldn't be selfish! Think what they did for me!"

"I have shorts-" "GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Please don't scare me like that!" "If you want to borrow it's no trouble" Lucy continued slowly sweat dropping. "OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry Lucy! I get scared and scream when someone catches me off guard like that, gehehehe!"

"Alana-san does laugh like Gajeel-kun" Juvia said, "Oh you guys can call me Nana and no need the suffixes!" I said while smiling. 'HOLY GLOB IT'S MORE FAIRY TAIL! THIS IS AWSOME!' I thought and then Gray said "Lucy said that you know about us and all the things we've done."

"May I call you Gray? Um ya, can you put your clothes on 'cause you're naked!" I said looking away. "Gah!" and he went to go look for his clothes and when he found them he put them on as fast as lightning. "Thanks for that and you can call me Gray" "Okay! And for Juvia's sake, let me tell you Juvia I do not want to take Gray from you." I said turning to Juvia while Gray sweatdropped.

"Thank goodness Juvia was worried Nana-chan would!" I sweat dropped because of what she said and she used an honorific for my name when I told her it was okay not to use an honorific.

"Okay, so ya I do know a lot about you guys! You're Mirajane Strauss you used to be all mean until Lisanna 'died' then your magic kind of depleted, you're Lisanna Strauss Mirajane's little sister who was childhood friends with Natsu and went to Edolas and pretended to be their Lisanna, you are Levy McGarden you are self- conscious about yourself and like a dragon slayer who shall not be named" I said laughing while she blushed "I'm just playing with ya! (Maybe ;) You're Cana Alberona you drink so much it's unnatural and your dad is Gildarts Clive, you're Gray Fullbuster you were a pupil of Ul who thought of you and Lyon like sons, and you are Juvia Lockser you fell in love with Gray at first sight and he also groped you while fighting but that was an accident and when you guys were done fighting you saw the sun for the first time." I said and Gray along with Juvia were as red as beets remembering that memory.

"Oooh shouldn't have said that groped part." I said sweat dropping "Gehehe my bad!" I apologized.

"Ara ara! My you know a lot about us!" Mirajane said sweetly. "Ya I'm kind of a big fan!" I said bashfully. "So what kinda magic do you do!" Cana said drinking from a mug, "Ya what magic do you do?" Lisanna said.

"Well in my world I never looked like this and magic doesn't exist the closes thing we have are illusions, but it does look like magic, but not like your magic." I said glumly. "Well since you transferred to our world maybe you have magic now!" Lisanna said happily.

"Maybe I wouldn't know, can you see if I can Wendy?" I said politely "Sure Nana!" she said and did her work.

"You seem to have water dragon slayer magic!" Wendy said happily, 'This is by far the BEST day of my life!' I thought to myself. "AWSOME! That's SO cool!" I said.

"Juvia and Nana-chan should get along well!" Juvia said, "You betchya!" I said excitedly.

-Mini Time Skip- ~(o3o)~

Alana's POV

'This is nice! I'm a member of a guild of my favorite anime and I have dragon slayer magic!' I thought as I drank a strawberry smoothie. When I entered the guild to thank them I was bombarded with questions of why I laugh like Gajeel and what magic I use, that was real over whelming, thankfully Lucy stepped in and answered them. I thanked them for their hospitality and asked if I could join the guild 'cause I had nowhere else to go. Of course they said yes and I got a pink stamp on my right thigh.

"Hey Mira can I have another one please? And can I ask you something?" I asked and she came to me with another glass of strawberry smoothie "Sure! What is it?" she said taking my glass.

"Well, I've been here for a week now and I have met everyone in the guild, so I've been seeing some potential couples here." I said softly so no one else could really hear. "Oh my gosh! You see them too!" she said whisper yelling.

"Okay do you want to start with Natsu and Lucy pairing up?" "Oh you read my mind!" Mira said "Alright time to plan up operation NaLu! You like that name I made up?" Mirajane giggled and said "It's perfect!"

* * *

Yes I posted this! And I am sorry for not posting chapter 5 for my other series, the explanation is in chapter 4 I updated it.

I really wanted to write this, and if you want to see other things I do (shamefully self-promotes) I'm also on flipnote hatena just look up Nana~ and click on the icon with a red background.


End file.
